


All hearts day

by imadwarf97



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadwarf97/pseuds/imadwarf97
Summary: Cassian wanted to make sure everything was ready for his date with Bodhi. Except Bodhi hadn't realized it was a date.Or: A mix of the Sniperpilot Valentine Event Prompts - Homemade date because we’re broke/it’s the middle of the Rebellion and Movie night with a friend turns unexpectedly romantic





	All hearts day

**Author's Note:**

> I am very late to the event, but at least it is posted now.
> 
> Thank you so much to thepilot for being my beta!

It was already getting late when he arrived at Home One, back from his mission. Not too late that he had to forget about the plans he had made, but late enough that he had to hurry if he was going to make it work. Kay had promised that he’d deliver the reports for him (that he had made sure to write up when they were on the way back) so that he wouldn’t have to do it after they landed. He had patted Cassian on the back and wished him luck before he left.

Cassian hadn’t attempted to do something like this before, it had never been anyone that he wanted to do it for or wanted to impress. Which was why it was so important that everything went well. Something that was evident in the fact that he had asked the princess for advice for what a good date was. She was the only one that he dared to approach with something so personal that would give him a serious answer. 

Just because they were floating at a rendezvous point in the middle of space, did not mean it couldn’t be romantic. Or he could try at least. It just meant that he couldn’t take Bodhi out to eat at a nice restaurant, which according to Leia was very romantic. Not that he could afford it. They didn’t exactly get paid a lot in the Rebellion, but he wasn’t in it for the pay. So he had to do something else.

He knew that Bodhi was free, he had asked him several days ago to spend today with him. He just wasn’t a hundred percent sure that Bodhi was aware that he had asked him on a date, because Bodhi had been laying under an X-wing and had sounded a little distracted when he had asked. But it had been the only time Cassian had the courage to do it. 

So it was happening. He just hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself.

He had been planning it for a while, at least in his head, even a while before he had asked him.

He had already borrowed some holos from the Princess. Those were already in his room, in the bottom of his bag that he hadn’t unpacked since they left Hoth. He had no idea what they were about, but she had pointed at one and said it was good and romantic so he trusted her. He would just have to look at them later. 

He had managed to convince the quartermaster to give him a few more pillows. Well, convince was maybe a strong word for it, it was more a request that had been granted or he had been given them when he asked. 

He just had to pop by the Dameron’s on his way to his room and borrow their holoprojector. And collect the food the cook had promised him. The cook had owed him a favor so now there would be pizza waiting for him in the kitchen, he had said he would have it ready just a little while after he landed. That meant Cassian had time to do the other things he needed to do. Like pick up the holoprojector. He hadn’t said why he was cashing his favor, he hadn’t wanted rumors spreading across the ship like wildfire. But by the looks he had given him, the cook probably had an indication. 

The halls were bustling with people making their way to or from their rooms, but his room was fortunately not far from the Dameron’s, which had something to do with rank and them being a family and therefore getting the slightly bigger rooms. That had been the way it was on planetary bases. Being is space was different, mostly because of the limited room. So people had to share. Which meant that for the first time in a while, since he was stuck in med-bay really, he had a roommate. And that roommate was Bodhi. Something that had made it a little bit more challenging to hide the extra pillows. 

But Cassian knew that he wasn’t there. Because Bodhi was on shift and he tended to spend them thinkering with his ship when he wasn’t flying

He knocked hard on Dameron’s door. Kes opened after a few minutes, holding the holoprojector in his hand. 

“Here you go, man. Good luck,” he said as he handed it over.

“Thank you.” He lifted his hand and said bye to Kes. 

He had never used it before, he just hoped that he could make it work. It would be a little embarrassing if he went to all that trouble to make it nice, and then he couldn’t actually make it work. 

Just a few doors down, he punched in the code to the room. A bunk bed was against one of the walls so if he placed the projector in the top bunk and pointed it at the bare wall across from it, it would probably create a good holo. He pulled out the pillows he had stuffed under his bed and threw them on top of it.. 

The bag that he hadn’t unpacked was sitting in the bottom of the closet, zipped closed. He pulled it out and unzipped it, the holos lying on top. He took both of them out and studied them properly for the first time since the princess had given it to him. On the case of one there was a posing man with swords, looking very historical. The other one had several people on the case, seeming to portray several stories and that was the one that the Princess had made a comment about being very romantic, even if it was set to another holiday. 

He glanced at the crono hanging on the wall. Just 15 minutes until Bodhi was done with his shift and would be here. And then the date would start. He started the holoprojector, just to make sure that it was working. He flicked it on, the holo lighting up the far wall, and placed the holofilm inside and saw the film starting. At least he knew that the holoprojector was working. He took the film out again and hopped down from the bottom bunk that he had been using as a perch to reach the projector. 

He dragged the nightstand out in front of the bed so that they could use it as a table, and reached into one of the drawers where he knew that he had stashed the fizzpop and two glasses that he had borrowed from the mess a few days ago.

He started getting more and more nervous as time passed, a feeling that had already been there when he stepped out of the ship. 

The walk to the kitchen in the Mess-Hall did not take long, mostly because Cassian walked rather briskly. The Mess was relatively quiet when he made his way through the room, but it would soon be packed as people came off their shifts. Those who started theirs were wise enough to eat before then. In contrast to the mess, the kitchen was already bustling with activity. He could see his friend further into the room and as soon as he spotted Cassian he gestured towards the bench beside Cassian. A pizza was placed there, steam coming from it. Cassian picked it up and yelled his thanks across the room. He would thank him properly later, they were both in far too much of a hurry at the moment. 

The walk back felt much longer. 

He had just put the pizza down on the nightstand when Bodhi stepped through the door. 

He had oil on his jumpsuit so he was clearly just working on his ship. A few strands of hair had fallen out of his bun. It still wasn’t as long as it had been when they first met, but it was getting there. Cassian thought he looked beautiful. 

“Where are the others?” Bodhi asked as he made his way into the room. Cassian felt confused. 

“The others?” 

“Yes, aren’t they coming too? For the movie-night.” Bodhi tilted his head a little to the side. It seemed that he was not the only one that was confused.

“Um… They are not coming.” It seemed like there had been a misunderstanding and that Bodhi thought that it was supposed to be a Rogue One movie-night. Maybe he hadn’t been clear enough when he had asked Bodhi. 

“Is that alright?” He had to make sure, because he didn’t want him to feel like he had to see a holofilm with him, not when Cassian had failed to convey what he had been asking. 

“Yes, of course.” He sat down on the bed and Cassian seriously considered playing the other film that Leia had given him. But he decided that he would play the really romantic one, and blame Leia if Bodhi asked why they were watching that one. It was terrible to be thinking about throwing his friend under the land-speeder if something went wrong, but Cassian had never claimed that he was a good man. Even if he tried very hard to be.

“Take some pizza, if you like,” Cassian said as he used the bed-frame as a stepping stool to turn on the holoprojector. He climbed down as the commercials started and sat down next to him.

At the very least he got to enjoy pizza and a film with his friend. The pizza was really good and he was glad that Bodhi seemed to like it too. He failed to pay attention to the movie when the title came on; it was first when Bodhi reacted that he focused on the holo. 

“Did you pick this?” Bodhi asked as he read the title that appeared. Love Actually. 

Cassian paused for a moment before he answered. “I asked the Princess if I could borrow one from her, and she gave me this one. Said it was good.” He shrugged his shoulders a little as he finished talking and picked up a piece of pizza. 

He heard Bodhi hum in response, but neither of them made a move to break the silence. Cassian managed to relax, grateful that he was able to spend time with Bodhi. He would just have to make sure that if he asked him another time, that there was no misunderstanding between them. That Bodhi knew that it was just going to be the two of them. And once he knew what he was asking, then Cassian could get a proper answer. 

He quietly felt very connected to the prime-minister in the movie. Really in love and making a complete fool of himself. He had wanted to take a page out of his holobook and go into the refresher so he could bang his head against the wall (even if the prime-minister had banged his against his desk). He didn’t think Bodhi would like it if he did it here, and like the sweet person he was he would probably be terribly worried about him.

They leaned slightly against each other, the pizza-tray almost empty and Bodhi giggled as the prime-minister in the movie danced his way through the house. No one could really blame Cassian for the fond look he had when he glanced at Bodhi. 

Cassian spent most of the film looking at Bodhi and his reactions and enjoyment to the different scenes, than watching the movie. He looked back to the movie when Bodhi glanced at him, just in time to see one of the characters standing there with posters. 

“It’s a rather romantic holo, don’t you think?” Bodhi asked quietly, but he didn’t look away from Cassian. Cassian looked at him, but didn’t dare look him in the eyes. 

“Yes.”

“You said that the Princess, I mean Leia, had let you borrow it. Did she know what you needed it for?”

“Yes, she asked about it and I told her.”

Bodhi paused for a moment, seemingly to decide what to say next. “This wasn’t a group film-night, was it?” He hesitated, shifted and rubbed his neck, and looked like he was about to continue, but then decided not to say anything.

“No, it was meant to be a date.” Bodhi let out a small sound of understanding, like what he had been thinking was just confirmed. Cassian looked away and mentally braced himself for what Bodhi was going to say next, but he didn’t say anything, and Cassian wanted to fill the silence somehow. He picked at his pants and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself unsure what exactly we was going to say. 

“I heard the others talking about how the “all hearts day” was today, which celebrates all kinds of love. I wanted - I wanted to spend it with you,” Cassian finally settled on. He looked up to see Bodhi’s reaction. He was smiling softly at him and still sitting as close as they had been throughout the movie. 

“It’s a very nice date,” he whispered. He leaned towards Cassian, his eyes kept glancing down to his lips. They met in the middle, lips brushing softly and carefully. It felt like his heart would beat out of his chest, and Cassian worried for a moment that Bodhi would hear it. But then Bodhi pressed their lips together harder, and Cassian couldn’t help but gently bite on Bodhi’s lower lip to get him to open his mouth and deepen the kiss, and twisted his hand into his hair. Cassian wanted every emotion he felt for Bodhi to be expressed in the kiss and he hoped he managed that. 

Cassian couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that they were sitting in his bunk making out with a romantic film playing in the background. He could happily die right then. This was not what he had expected when he first understood that Bodhi had had a different impression of the night than he had. 

They pulled back slowly, trying to catch their breath and grinned at each other. 

“Just so there is no new misunderstandings, would you like to do this again? As a romantic date?” Cassian looked a little serious as he said that, but it was easy to see the amused twinkle in his eyes. 

Bodhi laughed before he breathed “yes, I would love that”, and kissed Cassian again.


End file.
